


Hermitcraft Whump. . .  Requests

by NightFlyer17771



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Check out my stories, Comfort, Distrust, Fluff and Angst, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Insanity, Other, Overworking, Permadeath, Requests, Sickfic, Suicidal Thoughts, This is not where I post any stories, Whump, hermitcraft whump, season 6, season 7, sleep deprived, this is where I take requests, tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23913124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightFlyer17771/pseuds/NightFlyer17771
Comments: 16
Kudos: 182





	Hermitcraft Whump. . .  Requests

I write hurt and comfort, sickfics and so much more to come. 

It's all Hermitcraft here too! I take inspiration from other Hermitcraft aus and give that au a chapter. I take requests and I do write them.

Send me your requests. If you have any, comment them or send me a private message. 

I don’t really care about the format you write it in. Just try and give detail of what you want so I can visualize it.

Requests will always be open for anyone, and no judgment to anything strange. Just try to keep in mind the kind of things I write, whump, hurt/comfort, etc.

Updates may be slow depending on how inspiration strikes. Each one is a short, make sure to read the descriptions properly. I will be updating the tags as needed. 

I do not write any form of smut/sex/NSFW here, sorry.

Check out all my other stories if you just opened this one. There is not a story here, just go to my works!


End file.
